ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashisogi Jizō
Ashisogi Jizō ''' ''Leg-Cutting Jizō '' Ksitigarbha is a bodhisattva that watches over children and the underworld. In Japan, where he is known as Jizō, he looks rather like a baby dressed as a Buddhist monk. this Zanpakutō's guard is wrapped in a cloth, and has several spiky protrusions sticking out right below the blade, which appear to resemble leaves. The hilt is pink. *Shikai: Ashisogi Jizō's Shikai command is '''"Rip" (掻き毟れ, kakimushire). Ashisogi Jizō's blade glows and transforms into a deformed trident with curved, serpentine blades, the middle blade is straighter and longer than the side blades and appear to ascend from the guard which is shaped like a baby's head with hands clasped in prayer (as Ksitigarbha is depicted), all mounted on the sword's normal hilt which has more ornate spiky protrusions on either side, which resemble golden leaves right below the guard. The baby's mouth secretes a poisonous vapor in this form at various intervals. Shikai Special Ability: The weapon works like the venom of a spider bite; when an opponent is stabbed by Ashisogi Jizō, it severs the brain signals controlling the neural impulses for movement in the limbs of the victim, regardless of where they were struck. But unlike regular paralysis, the pain receptors and nerve endings are unaffected by the weapon, so the victim can still feel pain, even in a paralyzed limb. Healing the stab wound does not immediately remove the inflicted paralysis. *'Bankai': Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (金色疋殺地蔵, Golden Leg-Cutting Jizō): The Baby's head on the guard opens its mouth as it produces a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side. It emits its own individual, red ki upon release. When in this form the Zanpakutō returns to its base state. In this state the creature follows wielder's verbal commands. Bankai Special Ability: The creature breathes a poisonous mist which is lethal to anyone who breathes it, aside from wielder and anyone they choose. The poison spreads through such a wide area, and it is almost impossible to avoid it. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō's poison is very potent, able to break down a body immediately after it is introduced. The poison has an antidote, which is in the hilt. wielder can change the composition of the poison as well, ensuring that no foolproof antidote can ever be manufactured to cure it, and no immunity is developed against it. Even if the opponent does not breathe, the poison will still enter their body. The only way to be unaffected by the poison is to repel it with a sufficient amount of energy. Anyone within the vicinity of the person repeling the poison will also be unaffected. Retractable Blades: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō can produce numerous blades which can also extend from its chest, allowing it to run through and skewer opponents. This, used simultaneously with its poison makes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance, which is also difficult due to its immense size. Instead of the blades, it can also devour an opponent after it charges into them, killing them. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū